the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yatsu Saaht
'Approval:' 3/28/18 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Yatsu is a average height, skinny man with dark black hair that reaches just to his shoulders. He wears bandages across his entire body, only revealing his eyes and his ears. The bandages protect his sin after a near-fatal burning accident occured which resulted in the death of his sister and the complete burning of his entire body. He usually wears an average uniform on missions, black shirt and pants, a green vest, a red armband, and black shoes. Not on mission he wears a white robe with black hakama under it, as well as black tabi that goes over his bandages. Yatsu is damaged from the fire, causing him to be insanely afraid of said fire. This has caused him issues in the past as he was heavily damaged mentally and physically from the disaster, stopping him from joining in on missions that would bring him close to fire. Aside from his fear of fire, Yatsu is a mopey and lonely indiividual, ever since his sister died he lost a lot of faith in himself due to his lack of action to save her during the fire, this has caused him to doubt himself but also refuse the help of others regularly. His skills are mainly in shadow manipulation due to his father's teachings when he was young, however, as a member of Clan Saaht he also holds the power of the unknown Yureigan, its said that Yatsu can even see the memories of and hear his father during battle, even though his father has been dead for over 8 years. (Purely RP - No value) 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 5 Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 6 Chakra Control: 9 Endurance: 7 CP: 50 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: '''Shadow Manipulation '''Genin 2: '''Chakra Manipulation '''Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Shadow Sewing - This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. # Rasengan - The Rasengan is a powerful A-rank technique invented by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his plan was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a technique that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand sealsto control. 20CP # Incomplete Rasengan – A smaller version of the basic Rasengan, acts the same way with less power. 10CP Equipment *(4) Katana 'Slicing Wind' *(3t) Set of Kunai Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Born on the outskirts of Kiri, Yatsu, his father Ja, and his sister Kirito lived together in the hills as hermits, away from the majority of the ninja families. Ja, Yatsu's father was a rogue Samurai who left the land of Iron, eventually working with the Kiri ninjas in exchange for valuable knowledge on Samurai practice and chakra control. Because of this, Ja taught Yatsu everything he knew about Bushido and Sword-Control, as well as how to manipulate Chakra to use as a weapon or as a healing tool, something that Yatsu never got the full control over. While they lived on the outskirts, Yatsu still traveled into the village to watch the Ninjas train and try compare his abilities to the home-taught ones by his father, but on one fateful day he returned from the village to see his house in flames, his father dead outside with one of his swords shattered, the other at his feet. Yatsu grabbed the sword and charged into the house, Kirito lay under a broken wood rafter not moving, Yatsu pulled her out and onto the grass and tried to use the Chakra healing to no avail, his concentration and lack of knowledge caused him to blame himself for not only his sisters death but his fathers also. Now, Yatsu has moved into the village in a small almost-abandoned house that is barely held together, he spends most of his days there training with his sword and attempting to perfect his healing abilities, with no success. He has attempted to join the Ninja academy, even at his age, citing his experience with his father, hoping that his small Samurai knowledge mixed with his Ninja knowledge would entice his instructors into letting him join, then possibly advancing him. The Way of the warrior is resolute acceptance of death. - Unknown Samurai Category:Character